Some Enchanted Stranger
by thatonegirlwiththehat
Summary: AU. Because sometimes you lose your heart to someone you barely know. Series of oneshots paired with lyrics of "Some Enchanted Evening". NOT a songfic. HidaIno, ItaHina, ShikaTema, NaruSaku, NejiHana, and some SuiTen and KibaKarin.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Argh... all I write is the fluff anymore . that and angst. I care for neither, too make it ironically frustrating. Oh, well, I have inspiration for an amazing story, all based on the death of one Hokage. And I have a humor involving Mary Sues too! Neither will be posted very soon, however, I have too much to do.

So, go listen to "Some Enchanted Evening" from the musical "South Pacific" while you read this. Because this story focuses on the concept of strangers falling in love (and will be a collection of oneshot-things) and the song seemed to fit. Buuut I haven't seen South Pacific in forever and I can only really remember "There Is Nothing Like a Dame", "Bali Hai", and "Cock-Eyed Optimist" so yeah...

Rated T for some *gasp* language and slight innuendos. Really slight.

Without further ado, I present to you, HidaIno.

* * *

><p>He saw her out of the corner of his eye, and was immediately entranced. Her long, manicured fingers tapped impatiently as she chewed her lip. She glanced around the room, eyes passing right over him, as she continued to tap. She was waiting for someone.<p>

Another girl arrived, wearing a short red dress, and sat down beside the blonde. The new girl had layered pink hair that stood out in the room. The beautiful blonde smiled at the sight of the pinkette and the two started chatting happily.

Hidan noticed the way the blonde relaxed. The pinkette had seemed comfortable enough in the shady bar, but the blonde wasn't. Oddly, the two seemed well-dressed and better off than most of the bar's customers, so why would the pinkette act like she came here often?

The barkeeper, a scarred young man with bright blue eyes, caught sight of the pinkette and snuck up behind her. The blonde smiled as her friend happily kissed the barkeeper. So that was why the shorter girl seemed comfortable there.

He watched as the girls resumed chatting until the pink-haired girl snuck away to be with the barkeeper and left the blonde alone. Hidan slowly got up, and approached the empty seat.

"Hey," the blonde said, as she watched him approach, coming out of the shadows.

"Seat taken?" Hidan asked.

The blonde glanced towards the back, where her friend was locking lips with the barkeeper. "No."

Hidan sat down and examined the blonde again. Her hair was in her face, her make-up expertly done, and she wore an expensive looking dress. She was definitely not the usual type of customer this bar attracted.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Names aren't important."

"Fine."

The music abruptly stopped as the lights went out, then flickered back on. Power outages were normal in this part of the city, but Hidan found it amusing and interesting that the blonde tensed and cast glances about the room, as if expecting someone to attack.

"You want something to drink?" she addressed him, as if to cover up her earlier odd behavior.

"Not really," Hidan replied.

"Fine," she said, glancing down. Her long eyelashes cast shadows on her flawless skin.

Traffic sounds from the bridge drifted across the water towards the bar, came in through the window with the strong smell and cool breeze of the river. Liquor, sweat, and fish scents filled the air. The night sky was visible through the cracked-open window, the stars barely visible but the fluorescent sign all too-bright. The music slowed and quieted, allowing the sound of the water and the boats to become apparent.

"Are you from around here?" Hidan asked.

"Are you?" Blue eyes flitted to him as she traced the wooden grain in the table with a long, manicured nail.

"Are you going to tell me _anything_ about yourself?"

She paused. "Do I need to?"

Hidan fought the urge to swear down, and it came surprisingly easy. The music started up again, fast and with a pounding beat. A man left, and the door creaked as it swung open.

"No."

"Then no."

"Fine," said Hidan, with a hint of a smirk. The blonde threw a glance towards her friend and the barkeeper, but her face remained expressionless.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"A walk?"

"Along the river."

The river. Not the prettiest sight. But at night, with the moon's reflection, where it's hard to see the dirt and the grubbiness of it all? When the grime of the street is concealed in the shadows and darkness?

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Ino let a ghost of a smile drift across her face.<p>

He wasn't planned. But he was _so_ hot. Broad shoulders, silver hair, teasing smirk. And he didn't seem to mind that she wasn't going to tell him anything about herself. And she didn't want to know anything about him. It would be hard enough to forget about someone as hot as he was without actually getting to know him, too.

As it was, she could tell enough about him. Jeans and a flannel shirt paired with leather boots, covered in some sort of grime, marked him as a working man. No ring, but hadn't appeared interested in any of the other girls in the bar -or any of the _guys_, for that matter. Looked disgusted at the smokers. Small tattoo of a symbol from little-known cult called the Jashinists on the side of his neck. Held his liquor, was a stoic drinker. Probably had anger problems; alcohol made him manageable, but not docile.

Ino also noticed that he had noticed. He knew that she wasn't comfortable, that she wouldn't have been there if not for Sakura, that she was used to finer things. That she probably wasn't a local, that she was uneasy but not frightened, that she was happy for Sakura and Naruto but wasn't happy having them run off to make out in the corner and leave her alone.

And that was okay -that he knew those little things- because she knew as much about him and she'd been trained to do that. She'd also been trained to conceal. She had an advantage, and that wasn't exactly fair, but he knew a little about her and that was fine.

They could know a little about each other, after all, and still remain a mystery.

The river stank. They walked alongside it, ignoring the litter, listening to the noise of the city. A siren was fading into the background, traffic as incessant as ever. He made no move to talk. Neither did Ino.

Dawn found them on a bridge, staring down into the water. Ino realized how long she'd been gone and quickly looked up, only to stare into his eyes.

Violet.

"It's late. Early. Dammit."

"Yeah," Ino agreed, still staring into his eyes. What she'd taken for a trick of the lighting before, was in fact his eye color. Unless he was wearing contacts. But she didn't think so.

His hair was most definitely silver, but then, so was Kakashi's. But she'd never seen violet eyes before.

"I've got to be at work in... two hours."

"I've got to call my friend."

"I really don't feel like going in, maybe I'll call in sick... fucking old miser won't care as long as I don't get paid."

"I wonder if she even noticed I was gone."

He glanced at her, and smiled.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"I smell coffee," Ino replied.

* * *

><p>Hidan and Ino ate breakfast together. They spent the day together. They fell asleep separately, but smiling.<p>

Ino called Sakura and the two Anbu Agents reported back to Konoha HQ, giving their information over to Tsunade about what they picked up in Amegakure from their undercover agent, Naruto. Nothing on Sasuke was found, but the two girls both thought going back for another visit would be productive.

Hidan reported in to work where Kakuzu lectured him on taking fraudulent sick days. The two finished up their work at the graveyard (digging graves, burying coffins, and chasing away those into morbid liaisons) and Hidan trudged back to the bar to meet Deidara for a quick game of pool. He didn't notice that both he and Naruto were longingly looking towards the table where Sakura and Ino previously occupied.

Ino and Hidan met again three months later. They traded favorite songs until they found one they could agree on and danced to it. They didn't give each other their names.

Two months later, Ino gave Hidan her cell-phone number. He called five minutes after she left. She laughed and turned around to give him a kiss. They called each other every other night.

They were officially introduced at Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Pein (Naruto's teacher's student, one of the groomsmen, an Amegakure official, and Kakuzu's long-time friend) introduced the two to each other. Hidan immediately kissed Ino, much to the shock of everyone but Naruto and Sakura, who played along anyway.

Ino moved to Amegakure a year later.

Hidan quit his job and started working for Konan, who was worse than Kakuzu in many ways, but never questioned his sick days as long as he never brought up her "thing" with Pein.

Anbu Agents lost one Yamananka the following year. Inoichi began training Hanabi Hyuuga to take Ino's place.

Hidan bought a diamond ring the next month, lost it while he was trying to work up the courage by downing as many bottles of liquor as possible, and proposed with a twisty-tie stolen from a grocery store while nursing a hangover.

A violet-eyed, blonde little girl was born on the first day of winter to the newly-married couple. They named her Yuki. Hidan cried when he held his child for the first time, vehemently denied it, and Ino stopped smirking only when Yuki said "Mommy" as her first word and reduced Ino to tears. Neither mentioned the incidents to anyone else.

He brought her back to the bar where they first met every year, on New Year's Eve. They watched the sun rise standing on the bridge where they made the choice to spend a day with each other. They were no longer strangers, and no longer mysteries, but Ino was still breathless when she would catch Hidan's eye and Hidan still found himself fumbling for words when she smiled.

_"Some enchanted evening_

_You may see a stranger,_

_You may see a stranger_

_Across a crowded room_

_And somehow you know,_

_You know even then_

_That somewhere you'll see her_

_Again and again."_

_-Oscar Hammerstein II_

* * *

><p><span>AN: Tried a sort of new-ish style of writing. Is it good? Hm? Review and let me know!

Next up: ItaHina!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And I'm back! Updates, yay! :D Mr. Computer has been zombie-fied, back from the dead, just to bring this update to you! ;)_

_Let the ItaHina commence!_

_(Oh yeah, disclaimer... I own absolutely nothing!)_

* * *

><p>She twisted her hands, glanced up at the stranger, and blushed once again. He remained impassive. He didn't even look at her. Should she chance another peek?<p>

His long hair was pulled back from his aristocratic face, in a ponytail, except for the bangs that framed dark eyes. There were faint lines under his eyes that made him look tired, and slightly older than he seemed to be. His expression was neutral, and he stared straight ahead.

But he was handsome.

Hinata blushed once again, and looked down into her lap. Her bangs blocked her face, and also her vision.

She could only squeak in surprise when she noticed the man leaning closer towards her, and examining her with a small smile.

"I-I-I," she stuttered.

"Hush now," said the man, "I'm only trying to look at you. It's only fair, isn't it? I let you look at me."

She turned a deeper, more violent shade of red, and started to feel lightheaded.

"Shh. Calm down," amusement evident in his tone, the man continued to speak.

"I'm sorry!" blurted Hinata.

"You have lovely eyes," the man said. Hinata felt her blush drain away.

"I... thank you," she said.

The rain continued to fall, and once again Hinata listened to the beat of the drops falling on the roof of the bus stop. She shivered, and was suddenly covered in a heavy fabric smelling strongly of cinnamon.

"There. Keep it."

"Huh? B-but!" Hinata tried to shrug the jacket off. "It's yours! How will you get it back?" for the bus had pulled up while they were speaking, and the man stood as if to board it. "I... you don't even know my name."

"I'll see you tomorrow night. Who needs names when you have the Byakugan-colored eyes?"

* * *

><p>Byakugan. A genetic disease found primarily among the Hyuuga clan, that turned the eyes white while reducing the afflicted to colorblindness. Easily recognizable.<p>

The only question was: which Hyuuga?

Itachi drifted among the crowd, well aware of the attention his clan's symbol -proudly emblazoned on the back of his robe-like jacket- was garnering as he searched for the girl. There were many Hyuuga, but none with her blue-black hair.

She was lovely. No other word for it. As much as he was the tall, graceful Uchiha with a slightly feminine air to his stoic features, she was like an angel. Pale skin, thick lashes, and an enticing blush. All light colors, except for her onyx-indigo hair.

Uchiha Raven and Hyuuga Angel.

He smiled at the thought. Even without imagining the two of them together, it sounded appealing. A Hyuuga and an Uchiha sounded appealing. It hadn't happened in ages, of course, but that didn't mean it couldn't.

The Hyuuga were a respectful clan. Not so much the Uchiha, who had fallen into disgrace after Sasuke left Konoha. Anbu Agents were tracking him down, but it was proving futile. Itachi knew he would be asked to go back, resume duty, to find Sasuke.

That was why a night like tonight, with the opportunity for something _he_ wanted to do, and wasn't ordered to, was so important to him.

He heard laughter, pointlessly muffled, echo in the room. It was dainty and feminine, and soon joined by another -a male's chuckle- and yet another -a female's giggle. Itachi turned towards the sound and saw a brunette woman shaking with mirth alongside one of the Inuzukas who continued to chuckle. Facing them was a familiar head of blue-black.

Itachi gracefully walked over to a position where he could see the Hyuuga girl. She was blushing, hands clasped over her mouth, eyes sparkling with joy. A bolt of jealousy shot through Itachi. He wished that he could have been the one to make her laugh.

She eventually caught sight of him, watching her and leaning against the wall, and smiled. Her blush remained. She walked over, but didn't speak. Itachi could care less. The smile playing at the corner of her lips was enough.

"Do you have my coat?" he asked.

"I-I do. You didn't say you would be here."

"Neither did you. But I am an Uchiha, and you a Hyuuga, so how could we not be?"

"Oh, yes. Whatever would they do without our esteemed prescence at these... gatherings?" she giggled. Itachi thought the sound sent shivers down his spine, but it could be the result of him casually brushing his hand along her's.

"I doubt they would miss us if we left for a few minutes."

"No, I d-don't believe they would. Shall I get your coat?"

"And your's."

She smiled, and left, with the peculiar grace of the Hyuuga. Itachi watched her with a hint of something turning his lips into a slow, and beautiful, smile.

* * *

><p>Four guests fainted at the sight of an Uchiha smiling. The rest of Konoha society quickly evacuated the building. A petite, blue-black haired girl and tall, dark-eyed man slipped away quietly to a cafe, where they spent the day hiding from what was expected of them as members of Konoha's highly esteemed clans.<p>

Hinata left with the Uchiha's phone number and a raging blush.

Itachi left smiling once again and tracing the spot on his cheek where the Hyuuga's lips had touched.

Hiashi noticed his daughter seemed to spend a lot of time on the phone the next six months.

Tsunade never actually got to send Itachi out of the office to search for Sasuke for two months because he seemed to always be on the phone once he returned to the Anbu.

Three dates later, Itachi blushed redder than Hinata when she fell asleep in his arms, under a tree as the stars twinkled down on the two.

Itachi broke up with Hinata and left to go find Sasuke. He took six years.

Hinata dated Kiba, then a redhead from Suna, but was never as happy as when she was with Itachi. She spent a year travelling, then bumped into Itachi at a bus stop, in the rain.

Itachi made her angry, made her blush, made her laugh, and then kissed her. The two boarded the bus and spent a month together.

Sasuke returned to Konoha. Hiashi, waiting to greet his daughter home from her travels at the local airport, was the only one to welcome back the wayward Uchiha. Itachi and Hinata were still missing. Sasuke stayed with Hiashi as the two waited for their daughter and brother to return.

The Hyuuga Angel and the Uchiha Raven quickly eloped.

Konoha exploded at the news.

Hiashi spit out his miso soup in Sasuke's face when he read the announcement. Both spent the next few days alternating between fuming and sulking. Neji quickly grew frustrated with their antics, left to crash at Kiba's, and fell in love with Hana -Kiba's sister.

Itachi and Hinata returned from their honeymoon to a Konohagakure in chaos. The sight of Kiba chasing her cousin with Akamaru and the rest of the Inuzuka dogs on their heels made Hinata laugh, and Itachi felt the now-familiar tingling.

He would swear for years that it was the loveliest sound on earth, until he heard Hinata softly humming to the first of their five children.

It became a regular sight for the locals to see a dark-haired couple kissing at a bus stop in the rain, even when that couple turned silver-haired. And every time the woman would laugh, the man would smile.

_"Some enchanted evening_

_Someone may be laughin',_

_You may hear her laughin'_

_Across a crowded room_

_And night after night,_

_As strange as it seems_

_The sound of her laughter_

_Will sing in your dreams."_

-Oscar Hammerstein II


End file.
